


Hits You Right Between the Eyes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Song fic with When Love and Hate Collide by Def Leppard.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Hits You Right Between the Eyes

“Please pick up!” He screamed down at the phone. 

They’d left off in a fight and that was not how he wanted to leave things; he didn’t want to leave things at all. He loved her, so much, but he had no idea how to make this work with the jobs they had. And the fact that she, and he admittedly, could be really hotheaded when it came to relationships. 

But the phone kept ringing. Heated tears streamed down his face as he stared at the phone. God, how had he gotten into this? Why did he ever think this was going to work? He was constantly away on cases and she was traveling around the world with one of the biggest bands in existence making sure their shows went off without a hitch night after night. Neither one had any time for a relationship and yet the two had found themselves at home, in the same town one night, and had tumbled into bed. Both agreed it was one of the best nights of their lives and didn’t want to go without it again, so their relationship started. But was it a relationship? Spencer honestly had no idea what it was anymore. A deep longing and occasional sex, but nothing more - it was more that he wanted.

Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
All I know I can’t fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I’m crazy ‘bout you baby, time after time

Y/N ran like a chicken with its head cut off around the stage, pointing everyone in the right directions with barely a deep cleansing breath. Her phone had been buzzing in her pocket for hours and it had been driving her crazy. It could’ve been texts from her parents, possibly a message from one her friends, but it was most likely Spencer. Fucking beautiful, amazing, kind Spencer, who you’d gotten involved with by mistake. Not because of him. But because of her. He was away a lot, but he always came home. Her job kept her going nearly year round with one band or another. Only rarely did she come back home. And yet she’d allowed herself to fall into bed with him. It had been everything. A mixture of limbs and tears and a connection she’d never felt before. She didn’t want to give it up and neither did he; the problem was that both were delusional if they thought this could ever be a long term, actual relationship. 

When she found herself with two seconds to spare, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and listened to the message. “Y/N, I know you’re probably running around like crazy, but please call me back when you get this message. I know we left things off badly and that’s not how I want things to be. I need you in my life - in any capacity. Please call me back.”

His voice had quivered and it killed her. They’d fought over something stupid; honestly, she couldn’t even remember what it was, but the idea of calling him back scared her, because it meant confronting the fact that this relationship probably wasn’t going to work. 

Without you  
One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can’t stop the hurt inside

Spencer woke up the next morning and immediately grabbed his phone. He had hoped he’d see a message from Y/N, but there was nothing, and she was probably asleep now. “Dammit,” he whispered. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to quit his job? Follow her around the world? He’d have her, but he wouldn’t have the job he’d worked so hard for, so maybe he’d be miserable. But was he supposed to keep doing this? Seeing her once every few months and hating how he felt when he left her in the morning. Worse yet, what if they were supposed to walk away from each other completely? He’d never felt anything like the connection he had with her - both intoxicating and comfortable, and he wanted to keep that in his life more than anything; it was grounding. Or was it?

I don’t wanna fight no more, I don’t know what we’re fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes

Later that night, Y/N picked up her phone. Spencer was probably going to be waking up soon, but hopefully he wouldn’t pick up. It would allow her to leave this message without hearing him on the other side. Everything needed to be out in the open, so here went nothing. “Hey Spence,” she whispered, careful not to wake the people in the hotel room next to her. “I don’t know why we fought before I left, but I do know it probably blew up because of how we feel about each other. I’m gonna put it all out there. I never thought we’d end up together. Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn’t have, but I love you…I do want to make it work. I don’t want to lose the way I feel when I’m with you. But our jobs are what they are, so I have no idea what we’re supposed to do. Call me back if you want to…I guess…I love you, Spence.”

She wouldn’t be doing this work for the rest of her life and she was pretty sure Spencer wouldn’t be working for the BAU forever either, but she also didn’t know if either were ready to leave their lives yet. It was too complicated and she fell asleep in her bed with the phone still in her hand.

There’s a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time

When Spencer woke up that morning, he fully expected not to see anything from Y/N. It had been the same day in and day out, so why would today be any different. However, to his surprise, there was a message from her. As he listened, the tears started to form in his eyes. She loved him. She wanted this to work just as much as he did. Immediately, he called her back. Again, he expected to leave her a message, but she sleepily picked up the phone. “Spence?”

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. “Hey baby,” he breathed. “I love you too, you know.”

“I know, Spence. Now the question is, what are we going to do about that?”


End file.
